Storm Hawks Mystery of the Unknown
by ponylkb
Summary: For the Storm Hawks the Unknown spells trouble as an old friend of Ace's vanishes leaving his seven year old daughter in control of some very powerful creatures, can they be stopped in time? Part of a series please read AoH first then BotC. All R&R wecome
1. Chapter 1 The Writing On The Wall

It was a beautiful warm summers night. The sunflowers in the fields surrounding the windmill were in full bloom, lit only by the full moon, bright and surrounded by stars, hanging low over the small picturesque town. On the top of the hill that structured the town stood a regal twin towered mansion. With only one of its large arched windows high on the second floor lit there was very little light shinning down onto the manicured lawns and gardens, all flanked by impressive fountains. Inside the lit up room was a large and impressive but cosy bedroom. The little girl's room was decorated in soft pinks and purples and filled with toys such as a rocking horse and dolls whilst books stood stacked neatly on nearby shelves.

Molly, a young girl no older than seven or eight with dark blond hair and bright blue eyes, was sat tucked up in her four poster bed with her father, a medium built man with short cut grey hair and dark but friendly eyes, perched on the end.

"These are creatures that exist in legends Molly" He said to his daughter as he went through a book which was filled with Atmosian legends and myths. "Though people have never seen them they still believe they exist and in this book they have drawn what they think they look like" He added as he showed her each page.

"This is the one your looking for isn't it dad!" Molly said in excitement as she pointed out a massive lion-like creature, covered in brown fur with a long, thick mane covering its neck with grey plates surrounding the mane, making it look like smoke was coming from it's back. Above all it was an impressive creature.

"That's right Molly among a few others" Her father replied, knowing he and his archaeology team were working on numerous ruins and legends right across Atmos. "This one is called Entei and there are lot of legends surrounding it" He explained as Molly looked at the creature with delighted and curiosity.

"It looks funny but strong" She said giggling. "Just like you dad" She added, making her father chuckle.

"I'm like Entei am I, well then I am Entei" He said as he hoisted his daughter onto his back and began to run about the room whilst giving pretend roars as Molly laughed with delight.

It was a tapping noise that halted the play as both Molly and her father looked towards the window to find a small brown and white messenger bird perched on the window ledge outside as it tapped on the window with it's beak.

Gently Molly's father lowered her off his back before going to open the window, allowing the bird to fly in and land on the room's desk. Instantly Molly's face fell as she noticed the leather pouch on the birds back.

"Another message, it must be from Skyler again" She said sadly, knowing all too well what it would mean. Her father could only look at her apologetically as he went over and took the small black box from out of the pouch. Almost immediately the lid popped open before a miniature hologram of a young man with spiky brown hair, dressed in explorers clothing suited for a warm climate, appeared.

"Professor Spencer we've found something, a hidden chamber with details about Entei and the Unknown please come quickly" He said rapidly before disappearing.

Spencer sighed as he closed the lid and looked at Molly.

"I have to go Molly" He told her as he set the box down on the desk and went over to her before

picking her up and giving her a hug as he tucked her back into her bed. "I'll be back as soon as I can" He reassured as he gave her another hug before flickering off the lamp and walking to the door.

"Be careful dad" Molly called from her bed.

"I'll be fine and back before you know it" He replied before walking out of the room to prepare for his trip.

In the heart Terra Sahara's harshest desserts stood a weathered and crumbling ancient ruin of a city, worn and half buried by centuries of cruel sand storms. Inside one of its many chambers stood walls covered in strange symbols and runes, only made visible by the archaeologist's lighting.

"Here it is professor" Skyler indicated as he led Spencer into the chamber.

"Amazing, I've never seen anything like it!" He exclaimed as he immediately set down his equipment and went over to examine and document the findings with his camera. "They seem to be about the Unknown" He deduced as he looked more closely.

"What could this mean?" Skyler asked.

"I'm not sure yet but that's why we're here" Spencer replied as he continued to take detailed photographs of the symbols, all of which looked like regular letters except with an additional circle and dot, almost like an eye.

"Well if anyone can figure this out its you" Skyler said as he also brought out a camera and began taking photographs of the opposite wall.

It was then that Spencer noticed a very small platform at the opposite end of the chamber to the entrance which had upon it a palm sized, flat square stone with one of the runes carved into it.

It was, however, as he picked it up and examined it with interest and curiosity that Spencer failed to notice something which could have changed his entire research trip. Upon picking up the small stone, a creature, the exact mirror image of the rune he was holding, had appeared out of thin air behind him.

Sensing something watching him Spencer turned his head back to the rest of the chamber, only to find Skyler a short distance away, examining the wall, having missed seeing the creature vanish into back into thin air. After shaking the feeling off he looked back to the rune but quickly found himself staring right past it and down towards the back of the platform which, having previously missed, also had on it a box, brown with dark purple lines drawn across it which led to a half orb shaped lock in the centre.

Crouching down to examine it, Spencer surprisingly found that it was unlocked and inside were more square pieces of stone, all covered in the same runes engraved into the surrounding walls. Picking a handful up, Spencer once again failed to notice more of the creatures appear out of thin air and begin to circle above him. It was only as a sudden and strange blue glow began to come from the grooves in the stone did Spencer know that something was happening as what looked like tiny blue lightning bolts began to fly from them, causing Spencer to jump up and gasp in surprise.

"Professor what...?" Skyler began to asked but tailed off as he too noticed the small stones as they began to join together and circle Spencer. Then the creatures appeared again, this time in view of both men, and also begin to circle Spencer, who had been rendered utterly speechless.

For a moment it looked as if all of their research had brought its own rewards as the six or seven creatures peacefully circled the professor. But then, in the blink of an eye, Spencer and the creatures simply vanished into thin air.

"Professor!" Skyler cried out in shock. But it was too late, Spencer had disappeared and all that remained was his camera, the stone squares, which had lost their energy once the creatures had gone, and the box, filled with more of the symbols.


	2. Chapter 2 The Unknown

A few days later at Spencer's home Molly had awoken to find Skyler's small cruiser resting on the front lawns which could have only meant that her father had arrived back from his trip. But she couldn't have been more wrong as downstairs in the dinning room was Skyler, pale and lost as he sat staring at the Spencer's camera, the photographs it had taken and box containing the stone symbols, he'd brought back in the hope of it giving some clue to Spencer's location, which were all sitting on the table.

"This is just awful" Said an elderly man with grey hair and dressed in a smart suit, who looked after the house and Molly when Spencer was away, from where he was sat on the other side of the table. "Now poor Molly is all alone in this world" He added, causing Skyler to drop his head low and clutch his knees.  
"I just keep thinking that there's something I could have done" He said quietly. "I feel so useless, not even being able find out what happened to him because I don't know what these symbols mean!" He added, sounding angry at himself. The housekeeper couldn't give any comfort to this as an uncomfortable atmosphere hung in the room as both men sat in silence, not knowing what to do next.

The sound, however, of the dinning room doors opening made them snap out of their daze and look up to see Molly burst in.

"Dad I saw the cruiser and.." She began to say but stopped short as she saw that her father was not there but rather Skyler and the housekeeper instead, both with very grim faces.

"Molly..." Skyler began to say as he and the other man stood up before the housekeeper stopped him.

"I should tell her" He said solemnly.

That night Molly was sat alone in the dining room quietly examining the photographs from her father's camera, looking at the strange symbols.

"Dad what happened to you?" She asked out loud, glancing sadly at the strange box sat next to her on the table before looking back at the photographs. After a few more moments of studying them, however, that she seemed to recognise symbols in the image as she set the photographs down and began flipping through the book she had with her, the same one Spencer had shown her before he had left.

Turning to a page Molly found what she had been looking for as she looked at a drawing of a swirl of creatures identical to the runes in the photographs. "Unknown" She said quietly as she once again looked at the strange box next to her.

Having managed to get the box off the table and onto the marble floor Molly opened the lid to find it was filled with small square stones. Tipping them out of the box she also saw that each of the stones had Unknown on them.

"They look just like letters" She said as she began to rearrange them so that they spelled out her name before also spelling out the words 'Mum' and 'Dad'. That was when she found herself crying again. But, as she sat there, the Unknown squares began to glow again as back in the chamber of the ancient city on Sahara the Unknown once again appeared. But rather than remain in the chamber they very quickly left it and the city behind as they flew up into the clear night sky, looking for a moment like a black swarm of birds before disappearing back into thin air.

In the dinning room Molly was still sat on the floor as the stone squares began to glow even brighter and lift up in a spiral shape. Noticing this and looking up with curiosity Molly saw that some of the squares had started to disappear before, a moment later, they were replaced with actual Unknown creatures, which were descending as towards her as the stones lifted up until only the creatures remained.

"Unknown!" She said again, this time in delight as they began to peacefully circle her.

On the floor, however, something very odd was happening as the marble surface below Molly had begun to glow very brightly before suddenly crystallising and rapidly spreading outwards. Not content with covering the floor, however, the crystal surface then began to take the objects in the room too, such as the dinning room table and chairs which split in half from the strain with an almighty crack, before moving over to and up the walls.

The layers of crystal also reached the doors and seeped through gaps between, above, below and to the sides of the doors and into the main entrance hall as Skyler, the house keeper and two maids came rushing in shocked and bewildered at the sight.

"What's this!" Skyler called out in surprise as he watched the crystal spread.

"Molly's in there!" The housekeeper cried out as he realised, causing Skyler to snap out of his shock as he started to try and open the doors, only to find them stuck from the crystal now laying over the hinges. Beginning to ram against the doors, however, he managed to the break them open and stumble in.

what he and the others saw though made him freeze up as if he had been taken over by the crystal too as in front of them was Molly kneeling on the floor, surrounded by the same creatures who had taken Spencer, delight on her face as the slowly circled her.

"What are they?" The house keeper managed to ask.

"Those are the Unknown!" Skyler shouted out in horror just as the crystallisation forced them to jump back out of the room as it re-shut the doors, sealing them out.

Surrounded by the Unknown, unaware of any danger, Molly picked up her book, what had been left untouched by the crystal, and began to remember what her father had said about the creatures inside it. Turning to the page that showed Entei she also remembered how she had compared it to him, making her very upset again as she closed her eyes and imagined that she could hear his rough but friendly voice as she began to cry again, begging silently for him to come back from wherever he was.

High above the Unknown were still circling her, as a light at the centre of the spiral suddenly appeared as nearby the light that came with the crystallisation began to grow from the floor like smoke in the air as it took form whilst the mansion was swiftly beginning to be taken over by the crystallisation as room after room was covered followed by some of the outside structure such as one of the towers.

In the dinning room the form was taking shape, starting with paws which then grew into legs before a few moments later, the unknown stopped circling Molly and floated above her as a very real leg, covered in brown floor crunched down on the crystal floor.

"Are you the one who summoned me here?" A deep voice questioned, causing Molly turned to turn and look up to find herself facing a large lion like creature.

"Are you my .." She tried to speak, stunned as she stood up.

"I am Entei" The creature confirmed, causing Molly's face to light up.

"Dad its you, oh you look just like the Entei in the storybook but its you!" She cried before running forward and hugging one of Entei's leg.

"Dad?" Entei questioned looking down at the little girl with curious eyes. "If that is what you wish" It said as it softened and warmed towards her.

It was only only as the sun rose the next morning did the full extent of the disaster become clear as Skyler, the housekeeper and the staff, who had all been forced to flee, could only watch in horror from the front garden as the rest of the mansion disappeared beneath crystallised layers. The truth was that the mansion no longer looked anything like it had done before as gone were the regal architecture and towers as in it's place stood a mass of crystal layers and points, with no visible way in or out.

"What do we do, Molly's still in there!" Cried the housekeeper. Skyler, however, could only shake his head.

"I don't know, but I know someone who might be able help" He replied. Knowing the sooner he sent the message the better.


	3. Chapter 3 Tour de Altomare

Far from the unfolding chaos of the crystallised mansion, Terra Altomare was in the middle of a another beautiful day. Famed for its sparkling rivers and canals which ran throughout the main city in place of streets and roads. As the warm sun shone brightly, causing the waters to sparkle, people were out enjoying the day on boats and the few paths, bridges dotted around the canals.

Most were tourists, enjoying the warm climate and the historical sights as they all enjoyed a break and change of scenery. Among them were the Storm Hawks and Starling who were all happily milling through the small cobbled streets and open squares filled shops and cafés.

Soon they found themselves in the main square and decided to take a break from sightseeing and soak up the sun.

"This definitely beats the Sky Knight Council Hall" Junko said as they all sat at one of the nearby café tables, right next to the squares large fountain.

"Feels like we've been doing nothing else" Starling added, knowing that for months now they had all been travelling

back and forward to the council, only to receive minor assignments, such as petty thefts or arguments, which took no longer than a day to solve.

"You know if we ever get a Terra to protect we've gotta make it one like this, mind you apart from the weather there's not much else here" Finn said as he stretched out his arms and glanced around the square.

"Firstly Finn we have to be asked to protect a Terra so we don't get a choice and second, we're surrounded by Atmos's most historical buildings and your still bored" Piper scolded without taking her eyes off her guidebook.

"Excuse me are you the Storm Hawks?" A voice suddenly sounded as two shadows fell over the table. Looking up the group saw two middle aged men both dressed in suits too formal for the climate they were in.

"How can we help?" Aerrow asked, having only got use to being recognised thanks to word spreading of what happened on Terra Cyclonis a few months ago.

"Well, this is just a coincidence meeting you but we were just about to start the annual and Atmos famous Tour de Altomare race and we would consider it an honour if you would maybe making an appearance?" One of them asked.

"Tour de Altomare, isn't that the jet ski race?" Ace asked. The men nodded.

"That's right its starting this afternoon and I know the crowd would love too see you all, maybe you'd even like to take part?" The other man asked hopefully. Looking round at everyone else, Aerrow saw approving looks so looked back at the men.

"How could we refused?" He said grinning.

Later that afternoon the crowds had gathered in the stands which had been set up along the main river, surrounded by bright decorations and banners, left free to flap in the breeze.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the 16th annual Tour de Altomare race, this year, however, we have a very special treat as joining us today are the renowned Storm Hawks squadron and Sky Knight Starling, so lets give them a hand" The announcer's voice rang out as a applause sounded as by the waterside, in the area set up for the competitors, Aerrow and Finn prepared for the race. Each dressed in loose shirts and fabric shorts they were strapping on thin life jackets as the announcer called out the list of competitors. "...And competing out of our special guests today are the Storm Hawks Sky Knight Aerrow, Shooter Finn and Sky Knight Starling" He announced, earning another applause from the crowd as Aerrow and Finn took notice of Starling walking up to them, also wearing a thin life jacket over her clothes.

"I didn't know you were competing" Aerrow inquired.  
"Course, I'm not going to let you two have all the fun" She replied with a grin.

Soon Aerrow, Finn and Starling were all crouched on their jet skis at the start line. The jet skis, like skimmers, could change into bikes and scooters but where skimmers had their flying modes the jet skis other form was a low, sleek machine with two blades at either side for cutting through the water, leaving the main body to skim effortlessly over the surface.

"Competitors start your engines" The announced called, causing a roar of engines to sound as machines were woken up. On the bridge above the start line the other Storm Hawks were gathered watching.

"They can't resit can they" Piper said with a sigh as she watched Aerrow and Finn gear up.

"Oh don't worry about it, it was just the same with the old team, besides it keeps their skills in check and the crowd are enjoying it" Ace reassured.

"I suppose.." Piper replied.

"On your marks, get set and, go!" The announcer called as he set off the race as the dozen or so jet skis roared forward before passing under the bridge and into the winding path of the river. As they rounded the first sharp corner Starling had pulled into the lead with Aerrow and then Finn close behind before they straightened out, allowing Aerrow to catch up and battle for the lead. But as the race lead the competitors and crowd, who were watching via a large screen, through the various turns and canals, no one spotted that a small brown and white was also trying to follow the racers.

"They're doing well" Junko commented as they all watched the race.

"Despite never being on one of those death traps" Stork added, shuddered at he thought of those lightweight vehicles.

"Oh, there no so different" Ace reassured him as they saw that Aerrow was starting to pull in the lead as the race's pace increasing. But just as they all rounded another corner Aerrow was forced to slam on the breaks as he saw a small bird, the same one that had been following the race, diving straight at him.

"Whoa!" He cried as he swerved, causing the jet ski to flip over with the force, sending him flying into the water whilst Starling and Finn, who had just been behind, managed to come to a safe halt in time.

"You ok?" Starling called when she and Finn pulled up as Aerrow surfaced and made for his overturned ride.

"Yeah, the bird came out of nowhere" He replied, half amused, as they helped him turn the jet ski back over and pull him back up.

"How strange, you won't think they'd come near these things" Starling said with a shrug.

"Hey, never mind that we're losing ground here" Finn called a few racers passed by, causing them to rejoin the race.

The rest of the race was passed a bit more uneventfully as the trio crossed the finish line in good place before pulling up to the dock where the other Storm Hawks were waiting.

"Are you ok, we saw you flip over?" Piper asked Aerrow in concerned as she handed him a towel.

"I'm fine, a bird dived straight at me" Aerrow replied with a shrug as he dried himself off, though the sun had already done most of it.

"Odd you'd think they'd be scared of the noise" Junko added.

"That's what I thought" Starling added as the two men in suits, who had invited them, walked over.

"Storm Hawks, Sky Knight Starling" One of them greeted.

"That was a fantastic race, we just wanted to thank you for your time" The other said.

"No problem it was a blast" Aerrow replied with a handshake.

Soon after the two men left and the crowds had started to disperse, the Storm Hawks and Starling were about to leave the dock when a small brown and white bird landed right in their path and stood staring right at them.

"It's a messenger bird" Starling said puzzled, noticing the bird had a leather pouch strapped to it's back. But Aerrow's reaction was one of amusement.

"I don't believe it, it's the bird that nearly hit me" He said amazed, recognising the bird's distinctive feather markings.

"Well now we know why it was heading straight at you" Finn joked as Aerrow bent down to take the disk from the bird.

As the lid popped open a hologram of a young man with brown spiky hair appeared.

"That's Skyler!" Ace suddenly called out in surprise, making the others turned to face him.

"You know him?" Aerrow asked. Ace nodded in response.

"From years ago he works with an old friend, Professor Spencer, an archaeologist" He replied as they all turned back to the hologram to see what the message was.

"Ace, I couldn't think who else to contact but we have an emergency, Spencer has disappeared and something strange, I don't even know how to explain it, has happened at his house, please help" Skyler said rapidly before the hologram faded as everyone looked back to Ace, who had turned very pale.

"Where is this house?" Piper asked a little tentatively.

"Terra Greenfield" Ace replied, his voice a little shaky.

"We best get back to the Condor" Aerrow ordered.


	4. Chapter 4 Terra Greenfield

On board the Condor, now racing across Atmos's open skies, everyone had gathered on the bridge.

"This isn't your problem" Ace continued to stress as they all, apart from Stork who was at the ship's controls, sat round the central table.

"People are in trouble and it's our duty to help" Aerrow said firmly, voicing everyone's insistence on accompanying him to Terra Greenfield.

"What do you think the emergency is?" Starling, who had also volunteered to stay and help, asked. Ace could only shrug.

"I don't know, but if Spencer's disappeared it's bad" He said, sounding very worried.

"Who is Spencer, how do you know him?" Piper asked.

"Well, years ago the old Storm Hawks use to know him quite well as he was always exploring ancient cities and legends and we helped him when the problems in Atmos quietened, we even stayed at his mansion every so often" Ace explained.

"Mansion, why didn't you say before!" Finn, who had been in a mood because of the shortened break, exclaimed, having instantly cheered up.

"Finn!" Piper immediately scolded as Ace placed a photo he had found onto the table.

"I'm just concerned about Molly, Spencer's daughter, Skyler would have said in his message if she was ok, I hope she's not gone missing too" He said, looking down at the photo which showed a medium built man with short grey hair holding a girl no older than seven or eight with dark blond hair and bright blue eyes. "He sent me this a few months ago, Molly's mother died when she was a baby and now with Spencer gone.." Ace said as he trailed off.

"We'll find them and stop whatever has done this" Aerrow reassured.

"As long as whatever made him vanish doesn't get us" Stork moaned over his shoulder.

It didn't take them long to find the small Terra and, as they prepared to approach and land, they got their first view of it. Though small, Terra Greenfield was know right across Atmos as a popular beauty spot, attracting hundreds of people each summer to it's lush forests and parks, all surrounded by fields of sunflowers.

With it's landing gear landing gently on the grass, the Condor's ramp then lowered as everyone rode their rides out before stopping to check their maps.

"Why do I need to come I'm better on the ship" Stork complained, having no skimmer of his own, he was sharing Junko's.

"Because we don't know what were dealing with yet" Aerrow replied, smiling at his pilot's excessive paranoia before turning to Piper, who had her map out. "Where do we need to go?" He asked.

"According to this, Spencer's mansion is just over that hill" She replied, indicating a sloping hill a short distance away.

When they reached the top of the hill, however, they got more information about the emergency than a map, photograph or message could ever tell them as they all gasped in horror at the sight. In front of them was a indeed view of the town as the map showed, but, unseen from the air due to the the surrounding hills and forest, just beyond that the greenery had been replaced by a low mist and a strange ice blue surface which seemed to be coming from and what could only be described as a huge crystal flower with two huge points sticking out.

"Please don't tell me that thing is blocking the mansion" Stork said as they all stared at the sight.

"That thing is the mansion" Ace said quietly.

"What happened to it?" Junko asked, voicing what everyone was thinking.

"I don't know but its spreading" Piper said, having brought out he binoculars, as she passed them to Aerrow.

"She's right and its moving fast" He said as he looked through the lenses and saw more and more of the greenery get taken over by the strange surface and mist. "Come on, were best finding Skyler" He added before they all set off towards the town.

Within the strange structure, in what was once the dinning room, the Unknown had formed into a large ball shape, circling and facing inwards as they continued to turn more and more of the greenery outside into frozen crystal.

Having stopped at the first building they could, a small inn, the Stork Hawks and Starling parked their rides and entered to find a warm, slightly smoky but cosy and welcoming room with a few customers sitting in small clusters and a innkeeper, who was standing behind the bar.

"Are you sure we can find out where Skyler is here?" Stork asked in a whisper as they all glanced around the room.

"It's as good a place as any, besides I don't want to get any closer to that thing before we know more" Aerrow said indicating the view of the large structure visible through a window.

As it turned out the innkeeper, an elderly looking man with greying brown hair, did know where to find Skyler.

"You're in luck, he's in the garden going over some old research" He said, nodding in the direction of a back door. "It's very odd though, what's happening to Spencer's place" He added, speaking almost to himself.

"Thank you" Piper thanked quickly as they all headed out through the door which lead out into a small garden with a clear view of the town. Skyler was sat on one of the tables, surrounded by stacks of papers and books, looking exhausted from lack of sleep and worry.

"Skyler!" Ace called as they walked over, causing Skyler to look up and smile for the first time since the problem had started.

"Ace, thank the Atmos your here!" He said, greeting him like an old friend before looking towards the others. "I'm guessing your Lance's son?" He asked Aerrow, who nodded.  
"Aerrow" He introduced as Skyler nodded.  
"So, I take it the rest of you must be the new Storm Hawks?" He asked.

"Except me, Sky Knight Starling" Starling introduced before the other Storm Hawks also introduced themselves.

Once they were all introduced talk quickly turned to the problem in hand.

"What's going on?" Ace asked, causing Skyler to look defeated again before he rapidly explained all that had happened, starting with Spencer's disappearance.

"So these Unknown did all this, how?" Piper asked after Skyler had finished.

"I don't know, they're not even meant to exist" Skyler said with a shrug.

"So Molly's with them, inside the mansion?" Junko asked. Numbly Skyler nodded.

"Last time I saw her she was surrounded by them, I doubt she even knows how dangerous they are or what they've done" He said, looking lost. But Aerrow had already made up his mind.

"We've got to get in there and fast" He said, looking towards the looming structure.


	5. Chapter 5 Molly's Wish

Within the mansion's new and strange structure Molly and Entei were in what was once Molly's bedroom, though it was now, like the rest of the house, crystallised and much bigger than it should have been. Through the floor to ceiling mirrored panels of clear crystal, which formed part of one of the two points, they had seem the Condor circling nearby and had watched as it landed.

"Is that a Sky Knight ship?" Molly had asked when she had seen it, knowing not many other people flew a ship that size. "I've always wanted to be one" She added dreamily, determined to either become a Sky Knight or an archaeologist like her father. But then she grew sad at the thought of not knowing how she could achieve this as she turned away from the window to face the few things that remained from the original room, including her bed and a few photographs on a nearby bedside table. The two photographs showed Molly herself with her father, one of her mother and one of her father again, but younger and with a group of young men all wearing the a Sky Knight uniform of a hawk taking wing.

"These were friends of yours weren't they?" Molly asked Entei as she walked over and picked up the photograph."I'd really like to meet them" She said wishfully as Entei also came over.

"If that is what you wish" It said, nodding before it swiftly left the room, leaving Molly to her wishes.

The setting sun's rays were bathing the town in a glorious amber light as another bright summers day came to an end. But neither the residents or visitors, including the Storm Hawks and Starling could enjoy it with the looming structure in sight. Having travelled down the boundary of the strange surface and the mist, now just a few fields away from the town, the Storm Hawks, Starling and Skyler were all gathered round as Piper conducted tests to try and determine what the substance was.

"Oh!" She cried as another test failed to produce results. "This is like nothing I've seen before all my test are showing nothing" She said with a sigh.

"It's still spreading though?" Ace asked.

"Yeah and if I can't identify it I won't know how to stop it" Piper replied, looking slightly stressed as she racked her brain for a solution.

"What about the people in the town, will they be safe?" Starling asked, wandering if the substance could take over people too.

"I don't know, they all seem to be in shock or don't know what to do, nothing like this has happened before but I suppose that they will evacuate if they need to" Skyler answered, knowing the townspeople couldn't do much more.

"Do you reckon that if this stuff took over the house we could break through?" Aerrow asked as he scanned the structure with a pair of binoculars.

"Maybe, but who knows what else is in there" Piper replied.

"Look it's getting dark, I think we've done all we can for today" Starling said, noticing how tired everyone was looking.

"Question is, can we leave it for the night?" Aerrow said, worried about leaving Molly for another night.

"I don't think we have a choice, it's just too dangerous" She replied, also worried about the delay, before Aerrow nodded.

"We best head back then" He said, giving a final look to the structure as they packed up and started heading back.

If any of them had looked up at the mansion for a few more moments, however, they would have seen something which would have made them stayed as a black dot raced across the structure before it headed out across the crystallized fields. It was Entei, racing towards the town where it knew that last living member of the squadron in the photograph was.

As it ran over the crystallized ground and across the yet untouched grass, the crystal substance covered where it had stepped as it reached the town, causing panicked screams as it ran by the few startled residents, who were all returning home after their day. It was their screams that alerted the Storm Hawks, Starling and Skyler, who were also leaving, to the problem.

"What's going on?" Stork asked, sounding worried as everyone looked back the way they came.

"I don't..." Aerrow began to say but tailed off as Entei skidded round the corner in front of them before it came to a halt in front of the stunned group.

"What it is?" Junko managed to asked as they stared at the creature.

"I don't believe it, it's Entei, one of the legends myself and the professor were investigating" Skyler said in disbelief.

"Don't tell me, this one isn't meant to exist too?" Finn guessed.

"Never mind that, it came from the mansion" Ace said, now sounding angry. "Where's Molly?" He asked Entei directly, stepping forward a little.

"Ace careful, it could do anything" Aerrow warned.

"I have come for you" Entei suddenly said, looking at Ace as it's red eyes grew smaller and darker. It's effect became know immediately as Ace suddenly buckled as, before anyone could react, Entei swooped under him so he lay over it before it began to race off back towards the mansion.

But it wasn't going to get away without a fight as the others began to give chase. Aerrow had been the closest and first off the mark so had managed to actually grab hold of Entei's back and half pull himself on as Entei carried both him and the unconscious Ace back out of the town and towards the boundary of the crystallisation. That was when Entei noticed it's extra passenger and, as it leapt up towards the beginnings of the crystallised ground, lashed out it's back legs which collided with Aerrow stomach, forcing him to let go and tumble, rolling to a stop on the grass where he lay for a few moments as he heard Entei footsteps die and the other's cries draw nearer.

"Aerrow!" Piper's voice called they came into view.

"Are you aright?" Finn asked, catching his breath, as they reached him. Aerrow didn't reply but instead tried to get up, trying to resume the chase, but nearly fell back down again, the blow having winded him more than he had realised, if not for the others support.

"Steady Aerrow, it's too late they're gone" Starling told him as Aerrow tried to protest as he got his breath back. "No listen, its nearly dark, the best thing we can do is return to the inn and draw up a plan" She told him forcibly, in a tone that left no room for arguments.


	6. Chapter 6 The Sky Knight

In Molly's room Ace was now laying on the bed, still unconscious.

"I have brought you what you wished for, there was one one left" Entei said as Molly looked at the man. He was older than in the photo but was definitely one of the men that had been standing with her father.

_This must be the Sky Knight_ Molly thought, knowing that, to her mind, the Sky Knight was the strongest and bravest member of a squadron.

"Are you ok Mr Sky Knight?" She asked, not actually knowing his name. After a few moments Ace stirred at the sound, coming round and slowly sitting up, his eyes not quite focused.

"Sky Knight?" He muttered as he took in his surroundings before he noticed Entei, now laying down nearby, and Molly, who smiled back at him. Upon seeing them Ace, if not under Entei's hypnotic abilities, would have got Molly out and as far away as possible as soon as he could, but because he was under a spell he instead sat where he was and took in his surroundings.

"This is you with my dad isn't it?" Molly asked, handing him the photograph.

After a moment of taking in the image Ace slowly nodded, Entei's spell having restricted what he did and didn't know. "My name's Molly, what's yours?" Molly asked.

"Er .. Ace" He replied slowly. "Why am I here?" He asked, sounding puzzled, causing Molly to smiled broadly.

"Can you teach me how to be a Sky Knight?" She asked hopefully. Ace, unaware of why he wanted to agree, smiled and nodded.

"I guess so" He replied with a shrug as Molly smiled again and turned to Entei.

"Thank you dad" She said delighted. "Can this stay like this forever?" She asked. Entei nodded.

"If that it what you wish" It said as below, the Unknown were still circling whilst a small light in the centre of their ball grew outwards as outside a huge layer of crystal spread out further across and towards the town. In Molly's room she, Entei and Ace were watching as the takeover began under the darkening sky.

"Your world is growing" Entei said as Molly gasped.  
"It's so pretty" She said delighted, not knowing how much damage it was causing.

Back at the inn, now getting more and more crowded as the townspeople were force to move further away from the mansion's crystallisation attack, Skyler was showing the Storm Hawks and Starling an image of Entei identical to the one in Molly's book.

"This is what took Ace, it's called Entei but, like the Unknown, it should be another legend" He said.

"Well that two legends that have appeared in the same area, is there a connection?" Aerrow asked, desperate for some information that could lead a way in. Skyler nodded.

"Entei and Unknown are said to have jointly created other worlds within ours" He explained.

"But why take Ace, or keep Molly?" Piper asked as the others shrugged and shook their heads.

"Its about Molly, somehow its to do with her" Skyler replied.

"Maybe it has something to do with the old Storm Hawks knowing Spencer?" Starling asked, making Skyler looked like he had realised something.

"Of course, Molly's always wanted to be a Sky Knight!" He realised.

"But Ace isn't a Sky Knight" Finn told him "He's Medical Officer" He added.

"But he was part of the squadron which I'll bet Molly has heard about and seen in photos, she won't know who the Sky Knight is and if she wants to become one, any of the squadron would do" Aerrow guessed.

It was then that a large rumbling sound was heard from outside, making them and some of the other people head out for the door. Outside was a huge and bulky bulldozer, poised to try and stop the takeover.

"This'll stop it" The driver said as he began revving he machine.

"Wait, nobody knows what it is, it could do anything!" Piper tried to warn him, having to shout over the noise.

"I'm not waiting around whilst our town is destroyed!" The man shouted back before driving off towards the town.

"This isn't going to end well" Stork commented as they watched the bulldozer reach the crystal layers and begin to smash through them on it's way to the mansion.

In Molly's room she Entei and Ace watched as the machine drew closer. As it destroyed more and more of the crystal, Molly grew increasingly upset.

"Go away, leave us alone!" She demanded, slamming her foot on the floor in frustration as below, the Unknown responded to her wish.

A moment later a spike of crystal rose up right in front of the bulldozers path, leaving no time for the driver to avoid slamming into it, crumpling the front engine and stopping it in it's track. For a second the dazed driver sat in shock at where the spike had come from but then turned fearful as he was forced to flee as the crystallisation took over the bulldozer.

The Storm Hawks and Starling had seen this from the inn and knew that they had to act.

"We have to get in there!" Aerrow said, frustrated at the lack of movement.

"I agree, soon the whole Terra's going to be taken over" Piper said. " But how?" She asked.

"The same way we all got into Cyclonia, we sneak in" Starling said determinedly which was quickly agreed to.

"Well if your going in you best take these" Skyler said, producing small ear communicators. "They can be used to communicated amongst each other and to me here" He said as they all slipped them over one of their ears. "And good luck" He said, knowing they we going to need it.


	7. Chapter 7 The Rescue Attempt

Having negotiated their way over and through the maze of crystal layers, the Storm Hawks and Starling had soon found a low stream, almost hidden from above by what once must have been vines, which began to lead them deeper and deeper into the structure.

"It's a good thing the water hasn't frozen over" Piper said as they waded through the calf high water.

"Still cold though" Finn complained.

"We should be able to get in by following this stream" Aerrow said looking at the small hand drawn map of the mansion and its gardens Skyler had given them, with a small torch before looking back up and pointing the small beam of light, big enough to let them see but not to attract attention, just ahead of him.

They soon came to a small but quite tall man made waterfall, which allowed water to gently flow down into the steam below. Luckily the group were prepared and had brought sturdy ropes which Finn attached to the arrow in his crossbow, hitting the stone arch at the top of the waterfall, enabling two ropes to dangle down.

But, as they prepared to climb the structure they were unaware that high above, they had been spotted.

"Should I stop them" Entei asked Molly, who shook her head, as they watched the group.

"No they seem different I want to watch them some more" She replied.

Aerrow had just tied one of the ropes around his waist as he prepared to use the other to hold onto as he climbed up.

"Ready?" Junko, who was holding both ropes tight, asked as Aerrow nodded before he secured the touch to his belt and made sure his blades wouldn't slip out as he pulled himself up a little and securing his foot as best he could.

"Careful Aerrow" Starling called as he began to cautiously navigate his way up the wet stone, going horizontal as he climbed higher and higher.

Up in Molly's room, she, Entei and Ace were watching Aerrow climb.

"I don't understand why he's trying to get into the house?"She asked Ace, who didn't respond.

_That looks like _… He thought as, at that moment, Aerrow's feet slipped from the rock, causing him to slam into the hard stone wall with only the ropes and Junko's strength holding him up.

"Aerrow be careful!"Ace called out, his eyes returning to normal as he regained his memories, causing Molly to look up worried.

"What's wrong Sky Knight Ace?" She asked in concern as Ace turned to see Molly and the large creature that had brought him here. But knowing it would be safer for both himself and the others to play along for now, he shrugged.

"Oh, nothing" He replied, making Molly relax again and turn back to the window.

"I think that boy must be part of a squadron with his friends to be so brave" She said turning to Ace again, who nodded, relieved to see Aerrow get his feet back on the rock, making Molly's face light up.

"Wow another squadron, I can't wait to meet them!" She in delighted, not knowing the much more serious reason why the group were entering the mansion.

Having managed to scale the rest of the waterfall without further incident, Aerrow stood on top of the structure, soaking wet and breathing heavily, knowing he was very lucky not have fallen from a hight which would have broken his leg, or worse.

"I'm up, here's the rope" He called as he threw back down the ropes so the others could climb up.

Soon all of them were up the waterfall and ready to carry on through the dark tunnel that then lead into a large, shallow pool with what looked like a small summer house on one side and the beginnings of the house on the other, attached by a series of stepping stones. That was when they all heard a soft bleeping noise in their ears as the communicators rang. Pressing the small buttons on the devices they all heard Skyler's voice on the other side.

"It's me, have you seen any Unknown?" He asked.

"We haven't seen anything yet" Aerrow replied, looking around.

"I've been rereading the professor's research and I think I've found a cause for all this" Skyler said. "Unknown are said to supposedly have the ability to read people's dreams" He explained.

"You mean.." Piper began to say.

"I'm afraid so, they're bringing to life all of Molly's dreams and wishes, that crystal fortress maybe one of her fantasies come true" Skyler told them.

"Aright Skyler we'll tread careful" Aerrow said, finishing the call.

"We're battling a seven year old girl's dreams!" Finn whined.

"Exactly and that's what makes it dangerous, there's no telling what she'll do next" Starling replied, looking up at the two towers, wondering if Molly was in one of them.

After walking up to the house, however, they found that the doors were stuck together with the crystal.

"They're stuck fast" Junko said as he tried to force them but with no luck.

"Hold on, this still feels like a window" Aerrow said, feeling one of the panels on the door before taking out one of his blades and used the hilt to break the panel, leaving a large enough gap for the group.

"Yes!" Piper said with a smile at their luck. But, the next moment, however, the crystallisation repaired the damage, leaving the panel looking untouched.

"No!" Finn said in despair.

"Now what?" Stork asked, sounding a little panicked. But Piper seemed to have come up with an idea as she began rummaging in her crystal pouch, which was attached to her belt, before pulling out a flame coloured stone.

"This might work" She said as she stood in front of the doors and activated the crystal. A blast of fire erupted from it, slamming into the panelling and burning a hole in the crystal. For a second it looked as if it had worked as the hole seemed to stay open longer, but again the crystal repaired the damage. "This crystal's amazing" Piper muttered to herself, half amazed and half annoyed. Finn however, was fully annoyed.

"It's impossible, isn't there another way round?" He asked.

"No, it's this way or we turn back" Aerrow said, looking at the map again.

"Wait I may just be able to delay the repairing, at least long enough for us to get in" Piper said, pulling out another crystal, this one a dark blue colour. "But were going to have to move quick, this water crystal should send a jet stopping the crystal" Piper explained.

"So were going to have to jump into the jet stream.." Starling started, guessing what Piper's plan was.

"And use the force of the water to get in quickly enough before the hole closes again" Piper finished, nodding her head in response.

"Oh great" Storm muttered, not liking the plan one bit.


	8. Chapter 8 Into The Mansion

Soon Piper stood ready, with a crystal in each hand, on one of the stepping stones facing the doors as the others stood to the side waiting to dive into the jet stream. Activating the flame crystal again, burning another hole in the panel, Piper swiftly switched to the water stone and sent a jet stream blast into the gap. It had worked, just as the panelling was about repair, the water forced it to remain broken, though only as long as the water kept coming through.

"Right lets go" Aerrow said before he dived into the powerful current which immediately pulled him towards the doors and through the gap where he was deposited on the other side as the stream lost it's energy.

Next came Starling, followed by Finn, Junko and Stork whilst Piper had a much more difficult entrance. Running forward, the crystal still active, she leapt through seconds after the water had stopped hitting the panelling, just making it as the panelling closed up moments later.

"That was close" She said with a sigh of relief. "Where are we?" She asked, looking around the dark building. When they all brought out their torches, not used before for fear of being seen, they all saw that they were in a

a large and once grand entrance hall, if not for the crystallisation, with frozen and blocked doors leading off on both sides and a large staircase in the centre.

"Which way?" Finn asked, looking at all the rooms, wondering if they would have to force their way in.

"My guess is upstairs, in one of the towers, it seems the only open way" Aerrow said before leading the way over towards the staircase.

When they were halfway up the staircase, however, the stairs changed from a frozen, wide and straight staircase to smaller, spiralling and seemingly floating stairs.

"Wow!" Finn cried in surprise, jumping back step.

"Ouch Finn that was my foot!" Piper snapped, who was right behind him.

"What's going on!" Stork asked franticly.

"Everyone calm down, the Unknown must be changing things for Molly just like Skyler said" Aerrow reassured, having to raise his voice a little.

"Lets keep moving" Starling added, wary of what else the Unknown could do if they lingered.

If the stairs hadn't shocked them, what was at the top of them certainly did. It was a huge field full of beautiful wild flowers, all underneath a burnt orange evening sky, too big to ever exist inside the original house, it seemed to go on forever.

"How.." Piper began, her mouth slightly hanging open in shock.  
"This must be part of Molly's dreams" Junko said, he too looking round in awe.

"Look another staircase" Aerrow said, pointing to a distant flight of stairs which seemed to climb up into the sky, before they all headed for it.

Back in Molly's room she was sat on her bed, quiet and thoughtful.

"Dad that boy and his friends must be in the house now, right?" She asked Entei, who nodded. Molly seemed to consider this before speaking up again.

"I want to fly a skimmer and they can teach me, I even want to battle against them, can I do this?" She asked. Ace, who was stood by the bed, saw this as his opportunity to get himself and Molly out and was about to speak when Entei answered instead.

"You can if that is what you wish" It answered with a nod of it's head, causing Molly's face to light up.

"A sky battle, that would be so amazing I can imagine it now" Molly said, closing her eyes before she strangely seemed to fall asleep as Entei stood up sank through the floors to where, Ace guessed, the others were.

Leaping down the stairs with little effort, Entei headed towards the intruders as Molly's outline began to take form on it's back, made up of the same crystal which was taking over the surrounding town, until she became very real and alive.

"Dad, maybe I'm not old enough to fly" She said in a worried tone, knowing it took a lot to pilot the machines.

"You must believe you are" Entei encouraged, causing Molly to calm herself and close her eyes as her form turned back into crystal as it reshaped into a older and much more confident version of herself.

"I do father!" She said boldly as they continued their descent.

It was as the Storm Hawks and Starling reached the foot of the stairs did they hear a familiar whooshing noise, making them look up to see Entei, carrying a young woman on his back, running down before coming to a halt just above them.

"Entei"Aerrow growled.

"You are all a Sky Knight squadron aren't you?" The woman on the creature's back asked.

"Where's Ace!" Aerrow demanded, ignoring the question before Entei leapt off the stairs and landed perfectly on the grass in front of them as the woman hopped off it's back and stand next to it, facing the group.

"So lets have a Sky duel" She continued, looking both relaxed and determined at the same time. Aerrow took a step forward in anger.  
"Don't change the subjected where is he!" He asked again. But Molly simply tilted her head and sighed

"You're not any fun" She said with a shrug. Aerrow's jaw tensed in anger.

"Entei answer me now!" He demand. The woman, however, had now grown irritated as she took her hands off her hips and clenched them into fists.

"He's not Entei, this is my father!" She informed them, Entei backing her up with a harsh glare and slight growl.

"By any chance would your name be Molly?" Piper asked, puzzled at recognising her face, causing the woman to smile.

"That right" she confirmed.

"She can't be the professor's daughter, she's too old" Finn said in a whisper, remembering the photo.

"Don't forget about the Unknown and what they can do, they can make anything she wants happen" Piper whispered back.

"Are you going to battle me or not?" Molly asked, growing impatient. Aerrow was about to step forward when Finn put a hand on his shoulder.

"No, me, Junko and Stork can hold her off, you, Piper and Starling have a better chance of getting to Ace" He said determinedly before Aerrow nodded, knowing it was their best chance.

"Let's go" He said to Piper and Starling, who followed him over to the foot of the stairs before they started climbing up.

Watching them go for a moment, Molly then turned back to face the teen, Wallop and Merb.

"You want to duel one on one then?" Finn said confidently, trying to keep things relaxed.

"That's right, I'll battle you one after the other, first to touch the ground loses" She confirmed.

"Where are the skimmers?" Junko asked,looking around at the empty field, causing Molly to smile.

"Right here" She said, turning her head over to the side, the three Storm Hawks following her gaze, where

four skimmers made of crystal began to take form before they became real working ones.

High above Aerrow, Piper and Starling had seen this as they climbed, only hoping their friends could cope with whatever Molly and Entei could throw at them.


	9. Chapter 9 The Sky Duel

Finn was the first to walk over to the skimmers, before choosing one and getting on, with Molly following him. Revving their rides engines for a moment they were soon racing across the grass before taking flight. Whether it was the Unknown or Molly was just a natural flyer, Finn couldn't help but admitting that she was looking very comfortable and capable for someone who was technically only seven years old. As they circled each other, figuring out their best plans of attack, Finn was the first to move as he pulled out his crossbow and took a shot at Molly's engine in the hope that it would cripple the machine. The arrow had been on target but Molly just managed to turn her ride enough so that it bounced off without penetrating anything.

"Wow, your quick" She complimenting to a now grinning Finn.

"Not bad yourself" He said back.

"Oi, don't hover there talking Finn finish the battle!" Stork called up, knowing that if Finn or Junko beat her, he wouldn't have to fly himself, something he really didn't want to do.

"Right" Finn replied, snapping back into fighting mode before he charged forward in an attempt to sever one of Molly's wings with his skimmer's sharp metal front. But Molly saw him coming and span out of the way, causing Finn to circle around and charge again, though this time he was matched by Molly, who also charged forward as she materialised a long blade out of crystal which then became real and ignited just as the two skimmers flew past each other with inches to spare. For a moment it looked as if nothing had happened but then Finn's skimmer gave a worrying groan and cracking sound as it spilt into two pieces, having been sliced in half by Molly's blade, leaving it's rider no choice but to jump away from the now jagged pieces of metal and launch his parachute, which he thankfully always kept on him in a small pouch on his belt, before landing gently onto the ground whilst Molly landed her skimmer.

"Who's next?" She asked, joyful in having her wishes coming true. Junko, knowing he didn't have much of a choice, stepped forward and took one of the two remaining skimmers. Launching the skimmers again Molly and Junko began charging and dodging in similar fashion to the previous fight, though whilst Junko tried to use his Wallop strength as he did in every fight, Molly changed her own tactic as she de-materialised her blade as she charged forward before materialising a large metal glove in it's place. As her and Junko's rides met each other and turned so that they flew side by side, their wings locking together, Junko tried to slam his fist into the engine of Molly's ride, just as he had done when he had battled Talons over Atmosia, but Molly beat him to it and slammed the glove right through Junko's skimmers crystal drive, instantly rendering it powerless and no more than a heavy piece of metal. As Junko parachuted down whilst his skimmer was left to fall to the ground below, Stork could only look on with worry as he knew that with both Junko and Finn having lost, he would be fighting next.

In Molly's room Ace quietly, so not to disturb the sleeping Molly, picked up the book on Atmosian legends and began flipping through the pages until he came across the artwork of Entei. Behind him, Molly slowly woke up. "That's the book my dad always reads to me" She said, making Ace turn and sit besides her.

"I know you get left on your own a lot Molly..." He said softly, knowing that this was his best chance to get her out of the mansion.

"Yeah but it's ok now that my dad is back so..." Molly cut in before Ace could say anything to convince her to leave as she seemed to grow tired again and laid back down on the bed. Knowing she was asleep because of Entei's actions, Ace flipped through the book for a few more moments before standing up again and placing it on the nearby table, the page left open showing a beach surrounded by tropical red flowers, but paused as he saw the photographs next to it. One of them was of the old Storm Hawks squadron, including himself, some years ago stood with Professor Spencer whilst another showed Molly's mother, who looked very much like an older version of her daughter, and Molly with her father.

"What are we getting into?" Ace said quietly to himself as he looked at his old squadron.

Far below Aerrow, Piper and Starling had reached, without knowing it, an exact life like version of the beach Molly's book. They could hear waves break on the soft sand and wind blow through their hair, it was hard to remember this was all in what was once a house.

"This just keeps getting madder" Starling commented as they reached the centre of the beach.

"Look, there's the stairs" Aerrow said, pointing out the spiral staircase which, like the floor below, appeared to climb into the sky.

"I just hope there aren't too many more levels" Piper added. But then, as they headed towards the stairs, the older version of Molly materialised in front of them.

"Which of you wants to battle me now?" She asked confidently.

"I guess Finn, Junko and Stork couldn't beat her" Piper said, hoping that they were aright. Just then Entei

materialised besides Molly.

"Molly cannot be beaten" It warned.

"Entei must be an illusion too" Aerrow whispered to the others.

"I don't mind taking on more than one again so who's strongest?" Molly asked. Starling stepped forward in response.

"Me I guess I am a Sky Knight after all" She informed Molly, who blinked in surprise.

"You mean you don't have to be an adult to be a Sky Knight?" She asked in surprise. Starling smiled and shook her head.

"Nope, it's any age so long as you pass the trials" She replied with a shrug. Molly smiled back, closing her eyes she once again changed form, this time into a Molly of Starling's age as Piper turned her head to Aerrow.

"The real Molly must be upstairs with Ace, go we'll hold her off" She told him.

"Right, good luck" Aerrow said with a nod as he set off for what he hoped was the last flight of stairs.

"Why don't we make this interesting and bring crystals into play" Piper said stepping forward and joining Starling. Molly smiled.

"Sure but lets bring it up one more level" Molly said, turning to the water, holding her arms out. A giant wave rose from nowhere and tore towards, making Piper and Starling freeze in fear as it crashed down upon them. Aerrow was racing up the stairs as the water rose higher and higher, flooding and covering the whole beach below so that only the water and stairs could be seen. Despite running as fast as he could Aerrow felt the water rise up and past his legs, making it harder and harder to run, until the waterline rise up and over his head, submerging him completely.


	10. Chapter 10 The Final Level

Trying desperately to hold his breath as he swam and followed the staircase up, Aerrow looked and saw with much dread that the surface was still out of reach. He needed to breath, his lungs couldn't hold on any longer. Reluctantly, knowing what it would mean, Aerrow slowly opened his mouth. But impossibly he found that he could somehow still breath, the water surrounding him kept from entering his mouth by some unknown force. Below Piper and Starling, who had also been trying to hold their breaths, also found that they didn't have to as they looked towards Molly, who was looking relaxed and at home under the water, and realised they were in no danger of drowning.

"Of course, you can do anything you want to here" Starling said, her voice still able to sound as good as if it was on dry land. Molly nodded.

"Come on I'll take you on at the same time" She said jumping up from the flooded beach and into open waters whilst Entei watched from below. Starling drew her blade and Piper drew her staff, loaded with various crystal attacks as they also jumped up and floated level with her. In response Molly materialised a single crystal into her hand, though Piper and Starling knew it could probably do more than both their weapons combined. Molly moved first, creating a large wind current which, being underwater, kicked up a large whirlpool and sand storm as the base of it reached the beach, blocking Piper's and Starling's view of her. This enabled Molly to take a free shot at them, sending a wave of energy at them from the multi-ability crystal. But it missed as it's bright light among the duller colour of the sand gave away it's position, giving Piper and Starling the chance to dodge it as Piper countered by activating her own wind stone, embedded into her staff, which cancelled out the current and sandstorm, calming the waters and allowing a clear view once again. Starling then took her opportunity and fired her own blast at Molly, who only just avoided it by kicking and swimming upwards.

"Wow you two are good" Molly said, still sounding like an impressed child despite her older appearance.

"Not bad yourself" Piper replied, having been impressed by Molly's skills as she knew it was one of the few things the Unknown couldn't have given her. Deciding to try and add more power to her blast, Starling held back the blast for a few moments, making the light turn a even darker shade of purple, before twisting her blade and releasing it, causing it to hurtle towards Molly. But Molly countered by creating another whirlpool which picked up the blast and spun it around so that it boomeranged round and headed for Starling instead. "Starling watch it!" Piper tried to warn. But it was too late as the blast knocked into her, sending Starling down and crashing into the sandy floor below. "Are you ok?" Piper asked, seeing her sit up.

"I'm good" Starling winced back, rubbing her back as she slowly got to her feet but knew at the same time that it would be reckless to get back into the fight.

High above Aerrow was swimming higher and higher as he saw the surface draw closer before he broke through and climbed up the submerged stairs until he was completely out of the water and saw that the final few stairs lead up into a small opening. Reaching the top he found himself, for the first time since entering the mansion, in a somewhat normal room, which looked as if it had once been a bedroom. To add to his relief, Aerrow saw Ace sitting on the edge of the bed along with another, smaller figure laying on it, who had to be Molly.

"Ace!" Aerrow called as he ran up, dripping water everywhere as he went.

"Aerrow, you made it!" Ace replied with relief, standing up and putting a hand on Aerrow's shoulder when he bent over to catch his breath after the swimming and running up the stairs. "Your soaking wet!" Ace added in surprise, thinking he should have dried off from the waterfall by now. Aerrow stood straight again, his breath caught back.

"Long story, you wouldn't believe half of it" He said, shaking his head. "That's Molly isn't it?" He asked, indicating the sleeping girl on the bed.

"Yeah, that's her where are the others?" Ace asked worried.

"Holding the dream Molly off, she's become older and challenged them to battles both in the sky and on the ground" Aerrow explained. "It's the Unknown that's done this, they've created Entei and everything else from Molly's imagination" He continued.

"Right, we need to leave then and quickly" Ace replied as he went over to Molly and gently shook her awake.

"I was dreaming about flying" She said happily but her face changed to puzzlement as she saw Ace's serious one.

"Molly listen to me, we have leave here now" He told her.

"But why?" Molly asked before she noticed Aerrow. "Who's this?" She asked.

"This is my nephew Aerrow, he's Sky Knight of the Storm Hawks, the squadron you saw earlier" Ace told her.

"Another Sky Knight?" Molly asked in puzzlement.

"Molly, about that..." Ace began to explain. "I'm not a Sky Knight I never have been, Entei, your father got mixed up" He told her.

"But in that photo.." She started, pointing at it. Ace shook his head.

"My brother was in charge, Aerrow's father" He said, once again indicating Aerrow as Molly slid off the bed, looking at the teenage boy with wet messy red hair and emerald eyes, who looked very much like one of the squadron members in the photo.

"Molly you have to trust us, we're in danger if we stay here any longer, we have to go" Aerrow told her gently but firmly.

"But..." Molly tried to say, her face falling and her voice starting to shake as she stepped a few paces away from them.

"We'll explain later Molly but we have to go now" Aerrow said a little more urgently before turning back to Ace as they started discussing possible ways of getting out of the mansion.

"I won't.." Molly tried to say, though she remained unheard. Down below in the dinning room, the Unknown were getting restless as a light appeared once more in the middle of the ball. Upstairs Molly began shaking her head more forcefully as far below, the light in the middle of the Unknown turned red and expanded sharply. "No!" Molly suddenly cried out, tears starting to flow out of her eyes. But that wasn't all as spikes of crystal shot up through the floor all around her, forcing Aerrow and Ace to dive in separate directions to avoid them as the spikes grew and grew whilst outside the structure grew more rapidly than before. Aerrow soon found himself in the middle of a cluster of the spikes.

"Ace!" He called, out having lost sight of him in the confusion.  
"Over here" Ace called, sounding not too far away. Following his voice Aerrow eventually saw him through the gaps on the opposite side of a wall of spikes.

"You ok?" Aerrow asked. Ace nodded.

"Yeah, you?" He replied. Aerrow nodded back.

"Where's Molly?" He asked. Ace shook his head looking round.

"Hold on, I'll climb through" He said, starting to make his way up and over base of the spike and through the gap.

A distance away Molly, who was stood huddled in the middle of the spikes, saw them trying to leave as behind her Entei materialised.

"What is it Molly?" It asked in concern, having felt her growing upset.

"Dad that boy's trying to take the Sky Knight and me away!" She cried, pointing at Aerrow, who saw this and knew he was in trouble as Entei's eyes narrowed dangerously.


	11. Chapter 11 Fantasy Or Reality

Whilst Aerrow and Entei had been facing off, Ace had managed to find a gap in the spikes big enough to climb through.

"Aerrow I'm coming!" He called as he began getting a grip on the spikes either side of the gap as Aerrow dared to break eye contact with Entei and ran up to the spike to help him. But as Ace was just about to climb through another, much more deliberate spike closed the gap up, blocking Ace from getting through.

"Ace!" Aerrow called in concern as he bashed against the crystal.

"Leave him and Molly here and leave this place" Entei warned walking up to face Aerrow, who clutched a fit in anger as he turn to face the creature.

"I won't do that Entei, he's my uncle and Molly needs to leave these illusions" He said back as calmly as he could.

"They are staying here" Entei replied, taking a step forward in showing it was deadly serious. "Now leave this place or you will be made to leave" It growled.

"I'd like to see you try" Aerrow replied determinedly, drawing his blades and igniting them. "I've face worse than you" He warned as he took a fighting stance.

"You think you can defeat me?" Entei questioned.

"I'm not going to lose to some illusion" Aerrow answered before sending an energy wave right at Entei. But the creature saw it coming and swiftly jumped to the side.

"You fool see if this is an illusion!" It shouted back as it took a deep breath as a ball of light purple energy formed and shot out of it's mouth and straight at Aerrow, quickly followed by two more in rapid succession. The third blast just clipped Aerrow which was enough to pushing him back and send him sliding across the smooth crystal floor. Quickly recovering, however, he countered with another blast, this one a continuous line of energy from his blades that he could use to push Entei back without close contact. The problem was that Entei also had moves of it's own a it countered with a similar attack. The two blasts met each other in the middle as a power struggle began. Aerrow could feel his feet sliding back with the force before the lock suddenly broke.

"Your strong" Aerrow muttered to Entei as recovered and regained his stance.

"Now have I proven I am real?" Entei questioned.

"Your still just an illusion created by the Unknown through Molly's imagination" Aerrow replied back.

"Your wrong Aerrow, your wrong" Molly stared quietly from where she was stood quietly as a few tears trickled down her cheeks, a few more spikes rising out of the ground as a result whilst a cold wind suddenly kicked up, causing Aerrow to momentarily shelter his head with his arms as he got use to it.

The cold wind had quickly turned into even colder snow which blew about furiously as far below the Unknown were becoming more and more restless as the large ball of red energy in the centre of them became bigger by the moment whilst outside more and more crystal was being added to the structure.

"I am not illusion!" Entei suddenly roared as it smashed a paw down onto the crystal floor, sending shards flying upwards. "I am this girl's father and I must protect her!" It shouted with a slight look to Molly, who was a short distance away just on the other side of the spikes, using one of the spikes as shelter as she watched. Suddenly Entei leapt at Aerrow, who sent another blast as he leapt out of the way and used the spikes as shields as Entei sent blasts after him. As Aerrow ran between the spikes, weaving and dodging as he tried to counter, Ace watched desperately as he ran from spike to spike, looking for gaps to climb through. Soon he found one, frustratingly still too small, close to Molly.

"Molly only you can stop this, think about your real father!" Ace tried to instruct a terrified Molly, who just shook her head in denial. Across the room one of Aerrow's counter attacks hit Entei's blast which caused a large rebound force at either side, causing a shower of crystal shards to rain down and a large hole in the side of the wall, forcing Aerrow to dive for cover before looking back up to face Entei. Though both had been fighting for some time, neither looked as if they were going to give in, though Aerrow looked much more worn as Entei sent another blast at him which he could only roll away from before managing to get back up onto his feet and shelter behind a spike, hiding him from view, as a moment of ceasefire occurred. But the relief was short-lived as Entei roared in anger.

"You have had enough chances!" It bellowed, sounding furious at Aerrow's persistence, as it looked around for him.

"I'm not going anywhere without them Entei" Aerrow called out, pressing his back against the spike in order to remain hidden as he brought up his arm and pressed a button on his wristwatch. Across the Terra, at the inn overlooking the town, the quiet and dark night was broken by the rumbling of an engine before a pair of headlights lit up as one of the skimmers lined up by the inn sudden sped off across the grass before launching into the sky towards the mansion. In Molly's bedroom, Aerrow knew he didn't have much time left as Entei had started to randomly fire blasts at spikes it thought he was hiding behind and was getting very close. Making the decision to move Aerrow broke cover in the hope of circling around to where he'd seen last seen Ace, which was also quite close to the stairs leading out of the mansion. But has he ran out he saw that Entei was ready for him as it launched a blast at him which slammed into Aerrow and sent him crashing to the ground and sliding across it. By bad luck Aerrow saw he was heading straight for the large hole in the wall, which had been made in the earlier explosion, and tried to slow himself down by slamming his blades into the ground, creating a trail of sparks from the friction. But it wasn't enough, he was travelling too fast, he was going to slide through it and fall out of the mansion and down the sheer drop below and he hadn't brought his gilder.


	12. Chapter 12 Fight And Flight

Just moments before he would have gone through the hole Aerrow saw movement in the corner of his eye and heard a voice shout out as he felt, what must have been a hand, grab hold of the back of his jacket and pull him back. Looking up he saw it had been Starling who along with Piper, Finn, Junko and Stork had managed to reach the room and sneak around.

"Can't leave you alone for five minutes can we?" Starling asked him with a smile as she helped him up onto his feet.

"Perfect timing though" Aerrow replied, noticing Entei stood watching a short distance away.

"What is this?" It questioned suspiciously .

"This is my squadron and friends" Aerrow told him with a hint of pride. "We work together stopping problems across Atmos, like a family" Aerrow finished his eye's resting on Molly who along with Ace had emerged from out of the broken spikes behind Entei.

"A family?" She asked curiously. Aerrow and the others nodded in encouragement.

"If you come with us Molly we'll find your real father and teach you about being a Sky Knight" Starling offered, stepping forward a little. Molly, suddenly looking a little scared, back away few paces.

"This is my real dad and I am a Sky Knight" She told her back as the older versions of herself suddenly appeared behind her but only stayed in crystal forms. "Now go away!" She shouted, promoting Entei to take another shot.

The group scattered as the blast hit and quickly took shelter behind some of the remaining spikes in case more blasts came. That was when the sound of a nearby engine was heard as a pair of headlights could be seen approaching in the sky visible through the hole in the wall. A few moments later Aerrow's skimmer flew in through the hole and, changing back into its bike form, landed in the room, having received a signal from Aerrow's wristwatch. Aerrow quickly broke cover and got on before launching into the air, feeling much more comfortable fighting in the air than on land as he hovered above Entei.  
"I don't care if your real of not, you can't take the place of her real father!" Aerrow warned it, pointing one his ignited blades at him.

"I am Molly's real father as long as that is her wish!" It shouted back before leaping, surprisingly high, at Aerrow who spun out of the way and took a shot at it. After a brief spell of blasts between the two, one of the shots hitting the tower wall, causing another hole to be created, Aerrow decided it would be safer for those on the ground to fly through it and take the fight outside. Entei pursued him as it caused large horizontal spikes to burst out of the tower's side, creating platforms which allowed it to climb up after Aerrow. They both climbed higher and higher, Aerrow flying and turning his skimmer around the other tower as Entei created more spikes to launch from as the Storm Hawks, Starling and Molly could only watch from the hole in the wall as Entei reached the top of the other tower whilst Aerrow circled it, still taking blasts at each other. The blasts could be seen in the town far below and as far away as the inn where Skyler and a number of the residents were watching fearfully, wandering what might be going on. One of the blasts seemed particularly powerful as Aerrow sent a huge blast that wrapped around Entei in a brilliant blue light, however, Entei leapt to another structure peak and avoided the blue energy cyclone. Then they faced each other as a brief ceasefire fell.

"Please Entei listen to me, don't do this" Aerrow asked of the creature. " If you really care about Molly you'll let her come with us" He added, not wanting to fight unnecessarily. Entei chose to respond with another blast which Aerrow just managed to avoid. Circling round again Aerrow continue trying to reason with the creature. "It's not right for her to stay here with you, you have to let her go!" He insisted. Another blast, Aerrow dived and circled again as Entei leapt back onto the other tower.

"Whether it is right or wrong, I will do as she commands" Entei answered, adding another blast as Aerrow countered once again. The two blasts met in the middle, causing a small explosion which caused a funnel of smoke to temporarily hide them from the sight of those watching in the tower. As the smoke cleared Aerrow and Entei were seen to be still facing each other before Entei roared as it started taking leaps at Aerrow, a few times hitting his skimmer. Aerrow started flying up but Entei followed and sent spikes flying out of the tower and into Aerrow's path. Dodging them became more and more difficult as Entei sent them more frequently and rapidly before suddenly and inevitably one of them slammed into his skimmer. The spike broke as the metal frame cut through it but not before it slice through the engine, cutting the power of the vehicle instantly. Fortunately Aerrow managed to navigate the dead weight that was a moment ago his skimmer onto one of the platforms Entei had used to climb up. Aerrow only had a second to register Entei land on the spike above him as it built up another blast in it's mouth. The force of the attack was enough for the skimmer and rider to slide across the spike and slam through the wall of the tower before falling down to the floor below. Still sat in his seat Aerrow felt the skimmer slam into more spikes on his descent as he hurtled towards the ground. Luckily he had not been very high up and had his skimmer as a barrier of protection against the impacts but it was still a brutal ride, made worse as he reached the ground and the spikes sticking out of it. The back of the skimmer caught one of these spikes, tipping it up which threw Aerrow over the handlebars as he tumbled to the floor where he lay for a moment, pain shooting up his side from the fall.

"Aerrow look out!" Piper's voice suddenly called out as the sound of grinding metal from above told Aerrow of the danger. Rolling away he just avoided being crushed by his skimmer as it fell from where it had been perched on the spike. Managing to sit up Aerrow took a moment to take in the scene of destruction before he noticed the others come running up to him.

"Are you alright?" Finn asked as they reached him.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Aerrow shakily replied.

"Your bleeding" Ace pointed out as he came over and bent down to examine the side of Aerrow's head, which had a small gash along with the beginnings of a black eye on that side too.

"It'll be fine" Aerrow tried to dismiss but winced as Ace pressed the cuff of his sleeve to the cut in a attempt to clean it a little. At that moment Entei appeared from nowhere as it landed in front of them and made ready for another attack.

"This ends now!" Entei shouted as it prepared another blast at the group.

"Stop!" A small but determined voice shouted. It was Molly, who had stepped out from where she'd been watching a short distance away. Entei immediately dropped it's blast as it looked at her. For a moment she stood there before she ran to it, grabbing hold of one of it's legs "No more fighting, please dad no more" She begged. Entei looked down kindly and nodded. "Are you ok?" Molly then asked Aerrow, who had been helped to his feet by the others.

"I'm fine Molly, trust me I've taken worse hits" He reassured her.

"You did good Molly, a big part of being a Sky Knight is knowing when to stop fighting" He praised her, causing Molly's face turned from worried to happy. Starling nodded in agreement.

"You already have the right instincts, I bet you'll make a fantastic Sky Knight one day" She told her.

"Come with us Molly, the battles may be hard but the friends are real" Piper encouraged holding out a hand to the girl. Molly hesitated for a moment before slowly leaving Entei and walked forward as she took hold of Piper's hand.  
"I want things to be real again" She whispered. As she said this it caused the crystal surrounding the mansion to slowly shrink whilst inside the older versions of Molly faded. Entei, however, also seemed to be leaving as it tuned around and started to walk away, which Molly quickly noticed.

"Dad?" She called out.

"I was created to be your father here, if you would rather live outside in the real world then I must go" Entei explained without turning round. Silence fell for a moment as everyone gazed at the creature whilst Molly was deciding what she wanted. Suddenly a spike burst up feet from the group, then more drove up all around for no appeared cause or reason. For a moment Aerrow thought it was Molly or Entei doing this but saw their shocked faces and knew it was something much more serious and deadly.

"We have to get out of here now!" Aerrow called, looking for a way out.

"How!" Stork called back, sounding panicked just before Entei ran back over to them and stood in front of the group as it started to destroy the spikes with it's paws and blasts, one of which cleared the staircase which lead out of the mansion.

"This way" It said guiding them too it.  
"Junko, take Molly" Aerrow ordered as they made for the exit, knowing she would be safer in the Wallop's arms. Junko nodded as he picked her up before they all started dashing towards the stairs.


	13. Chapter 13 Entei's Farewell

As Entei led the group down the levels of the mansion, far below the Unknown were going mad as they spun rapidly around the dinning room as the light in the centre of them randomly changed size as it burnt bright red. On the staircase Aerrow heard the communicator in his ear bleep as he answered it.

"What's going on, I saw explosions and the whole structure is moving!" Skyler's voice shouted over the noise of the crystal fortress tearing itself apart.

"It's the Unknown they've gone mad!" Aerrow shouted back, knowing it could be nothing else, just as they all reached the beach, its clear sky now stormy and its waves pummelling the sands.

"They must have generated too much energy, they're unable to control it any more!" Skyler shouted back, currently watching from outside the inn, the town now completely taken over by the crystal, which he then spotted was heading right for the inn.

"The crystals heading this way, I've got to go, just get out of there otherwise you could all be trapped forever!" He said franticly before ending the call as he followed the already fleeing people away from the building which was a few moments later taken over by the crystal. In the mansion The Storm Hawks, Starling, Molly and Entei had reached the next flight of stairs as all around them spikes were bursting out randomly and at odd angles, making it difficult to get through. In their effort to escape the group soon passed the field and reached the frozen staircase, their exit to the outside of the building was just ahead of them when another huge spike slammed up in front of it, blocking it completely. They were trapped.

"There must be another way out!" Stork cried, panicking.

"No that was the only exit!" Finn said, also panicking slightly. It was then, among the chaos of the failing building, a strange sound, a soft singing, was heard to come from a set of double doors to the right of the hall.

"Do you hear that?" Piper asked.

"What is that?" Junko asked as he gently put Molly back on the ground.

"Lets find out" Aerrow said, bringing out his torch as he led them to the door. Trying to open them but found they were locked Ace, Finn, Junko and Stork joined him readying to ram them open. "On three" He said. "One, two, Three!" He called as they all rammed their shoulders into the door, the crystal holding it together breaking slightly. Trying again they were rewarded as the crystal layer broke and the doors opened, causing them to all

stumble in as the others followed and found themselves facing a ball of creatures that could only be described as letters with eyes.

"Those are the Unknown" Molly said, sounding frightened, as she hung onto Piper.

"We have to find a way of stopping them" Starling said, worried about the amounts of energy they were using. Aerrow took out his blades and sent a wave of energy at them, but there was an energy barrier which stopped the attack.

"They're protected!" He said. "Maybe if we attack at the same time" He suggested before He, Finn, Ace and Starling all brought out their weapons and send off a united and continuous attack. For a moment it managed to penetrate the barrier, but not for long as the Unknown sent out another and stronger barrier out which hit the attacks and pushing them back, making them redundant. The Unknown then created a flash in the middle of their ball, lighting up the whole room before it sent an energy wave out, causing more spikes to grow around them and re shutting the doors behind, trapping them all in the room.

"Let us out of here now!" Aerrow demanded before a spike rose right in front of him, causing him to jump back in surprise. That was when Entei suddenly roared as it leapt in front of them all and stood facing the Unknown.

"Molly, I was happy and proud to be your farther" It said without turning around. "The last thing I can do for you is to take you out of this place" It told her as Molly stepped forward a little.

"But how?" She asked.

"I was born out of your dreams, believe in me and there is nothing I cannot do" Entei replied, it's voice growing more powerful as it let out another roar before It leapt at the Unknown pushing against the barrier with it's head. Soon, however, it was clear that it was struggling. "Molly help me!" It called out but Molly looked to scared to do or say anything.

"Molly you have to believe Entei can defeat the Unknown and it will!" Aerrow told her, knowing she was the only one that could help the creature, who continued to struggle as Aerrow, Finn, Piper, Ace and Starling once again sent blasts at the Unknown, trying to help Entei.

"Believe in me if that is you wish!" Entei told Molly, who remained frozen for a moment before growing determined.

"You can do it Entei!" She called out and with those words Entei broke through the barrier and sent a blast into the centre of the Unknown. The light was blinding as everyone shielded their eyes and backed away. When it was clearing, they all heard a voice.  
"Molly" Entei spoke, it was in the air hovering with a thin green aura around it whilst The Unknown, floating around in no particular shape, were scattered around, looking as though like they had been slowed down. "I must go now" Entei continued, causing to Molly run forward a little. "Entei, I'm going to miss you" She said.

"And I will miss you" It replied. "Just keep me close in your dreams" It said before it crystallised and faded as the light around the Unknown faded as a hole appeared above in mid-air which they flew into, the square relics falling to the floor as the real ones left. Just as the Storm Hawks and Starling the relics began to glow before they too faded and as the hole above closed up which temporarily plunged the room into a sudden darkness. A moment later a bright wave of light swept through the room, firstly turning the floor back to normal right under everyone's feet as it then spread up the walls, changing everything back to normal before it left the room and began turning the rest of the house back to its former state. The wave moved much quicker as it finished restoring the house before continuing into the gardens and onwards to the town and inn before finishing on the windmill overlooking the sunflowers which began to slowly turn again. Far away on Terra Sahara the Unknown appeared in the chamber filled with their writings before disappearing into another portal as Professor Spencer

fell out of it before it closed. Groaning as he came to he looked around in puzzlement, having no idea or explanation for what had just happened.


	14. Chapter 14 Back To Normal

The sun was just rising over the hills surrounding the now normal mansion, giving welcome wave of warmness to the Storm Hawks, Starling and Molly as they walked out through front doors and onto the small balcony of the twin staircase. Taking a moment to enjoy the sight of the beautifully manicured gardens and the fields and greenery beyond, all in the full colour and bloom of summer, they then noticed a couple of skimmers driving up the road leading to the house. It was Skyler and the housekeeper, both waving excitedly as they saw the group.

"Great job everything's back to normal!" Skyler shouted as they pulled up and ran to them. "Molly, Ace your both safe! He said as he reached them, giving Molly a hug. "Well Ace,when you said the new Hawks were good I didn't expect this good" He added seeing they were none the worse for their trouble, with the exception of Aerrow who only had a small cut to the side of his head, along with a black eye.  
"Molly certainly gave us a fight, well her older versions did anyway" Piper said with a shrug to a now puzzled Skyler, who assumed they would explain later.

"You should defiantly think about becoming a Sky Knight Molly, your good" Aerrow said, turning to Molly, who smiled.

"Really?" She asked as her face lit up as Starling also nodded but placed a hand on Aerrow's shoulder.

"Although best leave it for a few years" She told both of them, knowing that whilst herself and Aerrow were still young to be Sky Knights, there were expected limits on how early someone could try and become one.

"Yeah, maybe around fourteen" Aerrow said with a smirk and a back glance to the others who all smiled at the private joke, knowing it was when they had taken on their first, if quite large and destructive, mission. Molly, though a unknowing of the age's significance, smiled too.

Later that morning everyone had retired to the mansion's back garden, the shallow pool surrounding the summerhouse sparkling as it flowed into the trickling stream. They were all sat around the patio table with the exception of Finn, who was sat by the water, his boots sitting besides him, as he dipped his feet in the pool whilst Junko and the much relieved Housekeeper and staff played with Molly.

"Ah" Aerrow winced as he had reluctantly allowed Ace to put a few stitches in his cut.

"All done" Ace said, finishing off and packing away his kit. "Your lucky it wasn't worse" He added as Aerrow rubbed the side of his head. They had spent the morning having breakfast, as they'd been in the mansion all night, and discussing what should be done next, concerning in particular Molly's father who was still missing.

"Well you said he disappeared on Terra Sahara, maybe he reappeared when the Unknown went back?" Piper theorized as Skyler nodded.

"Its possible..." He began to say but was interrupted as his own earpiece communicator rang. Answering it, it seemed whoever was on the other side gave welcome news as he face lit up. "Professor!" He called in surprise, The Storm Hawks and Starling guessing that Piper had been right about Spencer reappearing.

After much chatting on the communicator, Molly getting to speak to her father for the first time in nearly a week, Skyler had hurriedly rushed off in his small cruiser to Terra Sahara and was back within the day with Spencer, who was only too happy to be reunited with his daughter as she practically jumped into his arms. It was then that Spencer also noticed The Storm Hawks and Starling, who had followed Molly out of the front of the house, as they came forward.

"Ace, Skyler's being filling me in, how can I begin to thank you all?" He said in amazement. Ace just smiled and shrugged.

"Don't worry about it, you did more than enough with the old team" He replied.

"Besides it's sort what we do" Aerrow said casually.

"Although we don't run into legendary creatures everyday, thankfully" Stork added.

"I suppose its only right that the Storm Hawks, old or new, are in the thick of things" Spencer said with a grin.

Staying for a few more hours The Storm Hawks and Starling eventually said their goodbyes as, topped with their visit to Terra Altomare, they had really been away from their jobs for long enough. They also had to set off for Terra Serafin which was the nearest large Terra to see if anyone had got word of what happened and if so to reassure eveyone that it had been handled before also making a stop at Terra Atmosia as Aerrow needed a new skimmer. After reclaiming their rides from the inn and carrying on up to the Condor they were quickly taking off and into the bright summer sky.


End file.
